la prima de ryoma
by erika echizen
Summary: hiroko,la prima de ryoma, viaja a japón ¿cómo es esta chica que parece ser tan dulce?¿porque sus ojos cambian de color?¿cómo juega al tennis? YA ESTA EL CAP 2! REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

Hiroko

Esa mañana Ryoma no tenía ganas de ir al colegio, las materias que tenia eran muy fáciles y lo aburrían.

— vamos okaasan! Dejame faltar!— le pidió Ryoma su madre

— no, además, si te dejara te perderías ingles, ¿no es tu materia favorita?—

— si okaasan.. pero estamos viendo present continuous ( ya saben es casi lo primero que enseñan..)es muy aburrido...!!—

— no, no y no! Vamos, vístete que se te hace tarde—

— u.uU esta bien..si no hay más remedio...—

Obedientemente, pero sin ganas, Ryoma fue a su habitación, tomó su uniforme, y empezó a buscar su gorra..

— dónde está?.. yo la había puesta acá...a ver...no!! y en el armario?.. NO!! Por ahí la agarró karupin...—

Ryoma salió de su habitación y fue a buscar a su querido koneko

— kaaaruu... gatito gatito gatito!! Aquí estas!! Tú agarraste mi gorra? (después de tanto años ryoma ya entendía a su gatito).

— miau—

— cómo que cuál? La que tiene una "R"!!— .

— miaaaau!—

Seguro que no..?.. entonces?? Donde está!!

Ya desesperado, Ryoma fue en busca e nanako

— nanako-chan has visto mi gorra?

­­— no Ryoma..no la he visto..lo siento..

— donde está?!!? No puedo salir sin ella!!— .

— no es el fin del mundo primo!!— .

— pp.. pero...— .

— dale! Andá a desayunar, ya la vas a encontrar!— .

— tenés razón... gracias nanako..— .

Ryoma se sentó en la mesa, agitado, esa gorra la tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo, ni siquiera recordaba quién se la había regalado.

— okaasan— .

— que hijo?— .

— quién me dio la gorra que siempre llevo puesta?— .

— no te acuerdas?, ¡tu prima!— .

— nanako?— .

— no! Hiroko, Hiro-chan!!— .

— quién?—

— claro.. hace tanto que no la vs.. ella se fue a Alemania.. hace 8 años..me gustaría verla... ya debe tener como 17.. — .

— hir... Hiroko! Ya me acordé! Tenía el pelo negro...y unos ojos de muchos colores...

— si! Ella... a propósito.. por qué no llevas puesta la gorra?— .

— no la encuentro.. no la has visto?— .

— ah! Es cierto, la puse a lavar.. ¡hace 8 años que la llevas puesta!!— .

— jeje(por lo menos ahora se donde está..).. bueno.. me voy.. adiós okaasan..!— .

— adiós hijo!— .

Ryoma agarró su bolso y salió, Hiroko, cómo podía ser que la hubiera olvidado..

Cuando ella se fue él tenía 4.. y ella 9..

Ryoma siguió pensando en ella toda la tarde, y de las materia, por más fáciles que fueren , no entendió nada.

— Ryoma-kun está raro, verdad tomo-chan?— .

— si saku-chan.. nunca lo vi tan desconcentrado...— .

Mientras tanto, Ryoma seguía pensando en Hiroko, recordaba como sus ojos resaltaban a través de ese pelo color azabache.. , recordó su vos.. tan dulce y suave..ansiaba verla de nuevo..

Terminadas las clases, Ryoma fue a las prácticas en las que se tuvo que enfrentar a momo.

— Ryoma! Que te pasa?

— nada.. —respondió este mientras dejaba pasar una pelota fácil que aterrizo a unos centímetros de él.

— es una chica?— .

Ryoma se sonrojó

— si!! Quién es la afortunada?!?— .

— ¬//¬ no es eso momo!— .

— entonces?— .

— estoy pensando en mi prima... ella me regaló la gorra...— .

— incesto!! o.O— .

— no seas baka!— .

— y.. por qué no la tenés puesta?— .

— está para lavar... — .

— y.. si.. ya debía tener un olor...— .

— ¬¬#— .

— ..etto.. como se llama tu prima?— .

— Hiroko..—

— cuántos años tiene?—

— 17.. por?— .

— me la podrías presentar... P..—

— ni lo pienses.. además.. ella está en Alemania...—

— ya veo...—

Terminad el partido y las prácticas, Ryoma volvió a su casa, y después de comer, se fue a dormir, pero pensando en su prima no pudo pegar un ojo..

Mientras tanto, su madre, llamó por teléfono a la casa de su sobrina, pero como no la atendió nadie la lamo al celular...

— hola..?

— hiro-chan!!

— tía!! Tanto tiempo!!—

— si! Como te trata Alemania— .

— eh... tía.. nos mudamos a España hace un año..—

— en serio.. que despistada...— .

— si.. jaja... demo.. para que llamabas?— .

— es que.. hace tanto que no nos vemos... y ya se acercan las fiestas... se me ocurrió que podrían venir..— .

— sí! Un reencuentro familiar!! Hablando de eso.. como están todos allá?— .

— bien! Con muchas ganas de verte!— .

— pero el problema es que no se si pueda conseguir boletos para...— .

— ...Japón..— .

— de cualquier forma lo voy a intentar— .

— en ese caso nos vemos pronto!— .

— si! Adiós tía!—

— adiós Hiro!— .

Complacida, la madre de Ryoma se fue a acostar...

A la mañana siguiente...

— Ryoma! A que no sabes quién viene pronto!— .

— quién?— preguntó Ryoma medio dormido

— hiro-chan!!—

— qué?— Ryoma despertó completamente, sorprendido y feliz.

— qué te parece?—

— b.. bien!!— no entraba en sí de felicidad, ansiaba ver a Hiroko, ya la había recordado era tan buena con él...le cantaba canciones, jugaba y era muy alegre— cuándo viene?— .

— no lo se.. por lo menos en un mes...— .

ya era la hora de ir al colegio y momo lo encontró en la entrada

— hey Ryoma, que hay de nuevo?— .

— viene D!!— .

— quién?— .

— mi prima!!—

— en serio??—

— si!!—

Cuando llegó la hora de la práctica momo ya le había contado a todo el mundo de la prima de Ryoma.

— nya!! La prima de o'chibi!!—

— sabrá jugar tennis??— preguntó Syusuke

— supongo.. después de todo, es la prima de RYOMA, pero preguntémosle... Ryoma!! Sabe Hiroko jugar tennis?— .

Ryoma intentó recordar y le vino a la mente una imagen de ella y Ryoga jugando mientras él intentaba pegarle a una pelota que lanzaba al aire..

— ¬¬ si... sabía..—

— ...datos... datos...—

— están muy desesperados sempais... u.uU—

Llegó diciembre, y con él, Hiroko y su familia, y fueron a recibirla al aeropuerto.

— Tía! Tío! Prima! Primito!— .

Ryoma no podía hablar, era tal y como la recordaba, con un largo cabello negro y unos ojos que en ese momento se veían amarillos pasando a rojo además, tenía mucha energía y contagiaba su alegría

— hiro!— fue todo lo que Ryoma pudo decir

continuará

----------------------------------------...------------------------------------------

bueno...

espero que les halla gustado! Y no se olviden de dejar reviews con sus comentarios, críticas(no sean muy duros P), todo está bien... todos los que comenten estarán en mis f/f les agradezco ocupar su tiempo en leer esta historia... y nada más...

suerte!!

Erika chan


	2. hiro juega contra todos

Hoii hoi!! Aca estoy de nuevo con l segundo cap de la prima de Ryoma!, quien mañana cumple años!!

—no lo menciones... me llegan demasiadas cartas..—

acaso no te gustan los regalos??

—creo q ya tengo muchas raquetas u.uU

oops (escondiendo su regalo atrás de la espalda ) ejem... en fin.. aca esta la continuación!!

Espero que les guste!!

8 de noviembre

La familia de Ryoma fue a recibir a la de Hiroko al aeropuerto

—tía tío prima, PRIMITO!!!!!!!!!!—

era una chica muy alta de pelo negro largo, y sus ojos, tal como él recordaba, cambiaban de color, en ese momento estaban pasando del violeta al azul, Hiro se le tiró encima

—como creciste Ryo-kun!! Estas re cambiado!!... esa es la gorra que te regalé?? No puedo creer que aún te entre! Ryoma!! Di algo!!

—Hiro-chan! Tanto tiempo!! Te extrañaba!! Tenía tantas ganas de verte!!

Sus padres lo miraron extrañados, normalmente Ryoma no hablaba mucho, solo lo necesario, pero con Hiro siempre era distinto.

Una vez en la casa todos se sentaron a merendar.

—cuéntennos, que han hecho todo este tiempo?— preguntó Rinko, la madre e Ryoma

—hemos viajado mucho—le contesto Natsumi, la madre de Hiro.

—fuimos a Londres, a Barcelona, a el Cairo, Sydney, Nueva York y muchos más...—continuó Kenji, el padre.

—pero no has descuidado tus estudios, verdad Hiro-chan?— le pregunto Nanako pensando en todos esos lugares a los que le gustaría ir algún día.

—claro que no primita! Tuve un maestro particular... y aprendí muchos idiomas..jeje—

—y que tal ustedes?—preguntó Natsumi.

—pues.. Ryoma ha ganado muchos campeonatos de tennis, pero no ha sucedido nada mas.. ven conmigo Natsu.. te mostraré la casa—

—y tú Koji... ven.. te he guardado las revistas.. y tengo algunas mas para nuestra colección.. —

así, Hiro y Ryoma quedaron solos

—así que.. Ryoma sigues practicando tennis?—.

—sí.. pero ya no juego como antes!!—le contestó Ryoma pensando en la época en la que no le atinaba ni a una pelota

—ya lo creo Ryo-kun!! Quieres jugar?—

—te haré pedazos!—

—eso lo veremos!— sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo ardiente —Yo también he ganado campeonatos—

el partido comenzó, Ryoma no podía creer lo bien que jugaba su prima, era muy ágil y rápida, y sus golpes tenían mucha potencia, a decir verdad, no le estaba resultando nada fácil.

Por su lado Hiro pensaba lo mismo

—ha mejorado considerablemente, pero... aun le falta mucho...— se dijo a sí misma mientras terminaba el partido con un 6-4 a su favor

—te dije que te ganaría!! Pero es verdad que mejoraste ya pudiste ganarle al tío?—

—no TToTT— respondió exhausto, Ryoma, viendo como los ojos de Hiro cambiaban de color nuevamente par transformarse en celestes— hey.. Hiro, por qué te cambian de color los ojos?—

—no lo se...cambian según mi estado de animo— Hiro prefirió no decir más al respecto y cambió el tema— etto... y Ryoga??

—¬¬ él.. se fue en barco... por el mundo... (por suerte para mí... ¬¬), pero.. no pienses en él—se sentía un poco celoso .

—que te parece si mañana te voy a buscar a la escuela y me muestras la ciudad?—

—... supongo que está bien... demo... no dejes que mis amigos te vean..—

—uh? Acaso te doy vergüenza Ryo-kun T-T ??— ahora sus ojos eran grises

—no!! Es que... bueno olvídalo...(no creo que momo te deje ir si te vé.. pero da igual...)—

—oki Ryomii!—sus ojos se volvieron ámbar

—no me llames así... ¬///¬—

—peroo... okuuu... u.uU cuéntame... cómo son tus amigos??—

—son... buenos...—

—que comunicativo...— en ese momento vio llegar a un hermoso gatito himalayo

—miauuuuuuuu— dijo karupin acercándose.

—nya!! Una gatito!! Como se llama??—

—karupin...— a Ryoma ese nya le sonaba conocido...

—gatito!!! Es muy lindo ryo-kun!— luego de jugar juntos con él, Hiro miro su reloj.

—Ryoma, ya son las 8... tengo hambre...—

en eso se escucharon unos sonidos, provenientes de la panza del niño quién también estaba hambriento.

—jaja yo también tengo hambre.. entremos a la casa—

una vez adentro su madre quien estaba con Natsumi en la cocina los llamó

—chicos, la cena estará lista en 15 minutos vallan a lavarse—

—vamos, te mostraré la casa mientras tanto—

luego de cenar, decidieron que Hiro dormiría en la habitación de Ryoma, y él dormiría en el living, pero cuando todos estaban dormidos, ella bajó las escaleras con una manta, y se quedaron hablando hasta las 3 de la madrugada, hora en la que ambos quedaron dormidos...

al día siguiente...

Ryoma se levantó y no vio a su prima a su lado, fue a desayunar y descubrió que ella había preparado el desayuno.

—Hiro!! Para que te levantaste!! Son las 7 de la mañana!—

—pos no es obvio?? Para hacerte el desayuno!! Además sino ¿cómo iba a saber done está tu escuela!!—

—u.uU es verdad.. bueno.. es un desayuno japonés!!—

—siii recuerdo que era tu favorito ˆ-ˆ—

—haii arigatouu!!—

Ryoma se devoró rápidamente todo, se vistió y junto con Hiro fue al colegio, en el que todos se sorprendieron al verlo llegar con una chica tan linda.

—hey Ryoma quienes esa chica?—le preguntó momo a Ryoma mientras Hiro se alejaba.

—ella es... Hiro—

—uouuu ella es?... dile que estoy disponible...—

—no seas idiota momo—

—además no creo que ella se fije en ti— le dijo Syusuke que también la miraba fijamente mientras se alejaba.

—se equivocan, hay 60 de posibilidades de que no se fije en ninguno de ustedes, pero un 75 de que se fije en mí..—

— ¬.¬U no se preocupen.. ella ya tiene novio...—

Todos lo miraron decepcionados, en realidad no lo tenía, pero así dejarían de molestarla.

Hiroko, a su vez, escuchó todo lo que decían, ella tenía muy buen oído y le pareció muy divertido que Ryoma hubiera dicho eso.

Le gustaría conocer mejor a sus amigos, todo eso iba a ser muy divertido..

Al terminar las clases todos los chicos estaban alrededor de Ryoma para saber mas sobre su prima, al parecer, que tuviera novio no era un obstáculo para ellos...

Hiroko llegó con una gran mochila en su espalda

—etto.. Hiro.. para que es eso??—

—nyaa es que traje dinero para comprar muchos recuerdos nyaa y así me van a entrar para llevarlos a casa..

—u.uU esta bien... pero vamos rapído...—

demasiado tarde momo se acercaba a toda velocidad seguido por muchos otros chicos, pero de ellos, Hiroko vio a un chico pelirrojo con una bandita...

—e Eiji-kun!!!!!— sus ojos se volvieron de color ámbar

—Hiro?? Nyaaaa!! Hiroo!!—

más rápido que los demás, Eiji, llegó a Hiro.

—Hiro!! No sabía que tu eras la Hiro de ochibi!—

—ochibi??— Hiro miro a Ryoma, ahora tenía otro apodo para fastidiarlo

éste, que no entendía nada, como el resto de los presentes preguntó:

—etto... Hiro-chan.. de donde lo conoces?—

—de Barcelona!—

—S—

—es que estaba en un tour y el estaba de vacaciones por ahí nos encontramos y nos hicimos amigos y ahora chateamos todos los días jeje—

—nyaaaa— asintió Eiji

—bueno pero... Hiro..vamos... o quieres quedarte?—

—no Ryoma, iré contigo, mañana vendé de nuevo oki?—

—haii adiós sempais! )—

luego de que Ryoma les mostrara todas las tiendas de recuerdos, de tennis, bares, monumentos, de sacarse muchas fotos, decidieron para en un bar a merendar.

—nyaa gracias por mostrarme todo ochibi—

—por favor Hiroko no me llames así ¬¬—

—oku... no te enojes.. ryo-kun... oye... mañana me gustaría jugar con tus amigos al tennis que opinas?—

—... por mi está bien... pero no te será fácil—

—eso lo veremos... jeje—

———————————————————————————————————...——————————————————————————————————————

mientras tanto, los demás chicos...

—así que tu conoces a la prima de Ryoma eh Eiji?—

—haii nyaaaa— no se da cuenta de las intenciones... u.uU

—y cuentanos... como es ¿? Que le gusta? Dímelo todo!!—

—etto.. nyaa un se... esta muy cambiada desde que la vi, en esa época tenía los ojos verdes...—

—pero... sus ojos eran color ámbar!— le dijo Syusuke.

—no! Eran celestes!— refutó momo

—eran negros—

—no! Marrones!—

—no!! Rojos!—

así continuaron hasta llegar a la conclusión de que sus ojos cambiaban de color... u.uU (que inteligentes...)

———————————————————————————————————————————...————————————————————————————————————————————

de nuevo en el bar...

—que quieres comer Ryoma?—

—etto.. un licuado de durazno y banana..—

—okii... camarero!! Queremos un licuado de durazno y banana, un milk shake de dulce de leche, un alfajor de maicena gigante, un café con leche, y 3 facturas.—

—o.O—

—o.O de acuerdo señorita ahora se lo traigo—

—arigatouuu—

—como puedes comer tanto...—

—que quieres!! Corri 10 kilometros en la mañana y antes de irte a buscar!!—

—o.O esta bien.. ahora es más entendible.. ejejm—

—no te preocupes, yo pago—hiro sacó un monedero en el que había un foto de ellos y Ryoga de pequeños— no te gusta esta foto?—.

—haii recuerdo ese día, estuvimos toda la tarde en la pileta... —

—y te entró agua en el ojo... jeje y et pusiste a llorar.. nyaaa ejej—

—¬¬ hai...—

Después de que Hiro pagó, no sin que Ryoma quisiera pagar obvio... volvieron ala casa y a la noche hicieron lo mismo que la noche anterior ( no sean mal pensados che.. ejej)

—————————————————————————————————————...———————————————————————————————

al día siguiente...

Hiro le hizo el desayuno a Ryoma y lo acompañó nuevamente al colegio.

Llegó la hora de las prácticas..

—nyaa ochibiii hay viene Hiro!!

—hai...—

—ella juega al tennis dijiste verdad?— le preguntó Oishi

—hai...y muy bien...—

—acaso te ganó?—

—¬//¬ hai.. pero estuvo parejo...—

—si... claro...— escéptico, momo.

—¬¬—

al fin.. llegó la tan esperada chica, con una raqueta de muchos colores en la mano y unas muñequeras en las 2 manos

—konichiwa!!—

—lo siento Hiroko, pero tendrás que esperar hasta que terminen las prácticas para jugar— le dijo Tezuka rogando por dentro que no se enoje.

—oki! Así tendré tiempo de calentar—

—no te es suficiente con lo que corriste hasta acá?— le preguntó Ryoma recordando lo que le mencionó el día anterior.

—cuanto más, mejor!—sus ojos se estaban tornando naranjas— además, así puedo ver cómo juegan...—

—como quieras..—

las prácticas comenzaron, Hiro no sabía que mirar, todos jugaban tan bien, finalmente, no pudo ver nada completo, pero por lo poco que vio, detectó todos los puntos débiles de todos los jugadores.

Al terminar las prácticas...

—Hiro, puedes jugar conmigo primero?— le preguntó momo

—claro, cómo es tu nombre?—

—n.nU Momoshiro... pero.. puedes llamarme momo..—

—hai pero no quieres descansar un poco momo?—

aunque estaba muy cansado, quería impresionarla, así que decidió jugar de cualquier manera.

El partido comenzó a favor de momo, pero luego los ojos de Hiro se tornaron de un rojo radiante y terminó ganando 6-3.

—momo, juegas muy bien, pero si hicieras ese remate tan fuerte un poco mas lejos de la red, podrías moverte más, y darle aún más potencia... ˆ-ˆ—

—hai.. arigatou..— momo se sentía inútil, así no podría sorprenderla..

—tiene razón, como no lo noté antes??— se preguntó sadaharu... esta chica sabe sacar datos... pero yo ya saqué los suyos..—yo seré el próximo!

—okiii dime tu nombre—

—sadaharu—

—muy bien sada-kun... empecemos—

—sada-kun?—era la primer persona que le daba un apodo... pobrecito.. jeje

el partido termino igual que el anterior, y también, al igual que a momo, Hiro le hizo una corrección

así, uno a uno, los partidos terminaron igual que estos, excepto el de Tezuka que terminó 6-4 hasta que llegó el anteúltimo, con Eiji.

—veamos si me hiciste caso Eiji-kun!—

—nyaaaaaaaaa—

el partido fue muy peleado, pero finalmente, utilizando la técnica de momo, que había logrado aprender solo viéndola (tal como su primo) Hiro venció a Eiji con un 7-5

—si.. has mejorado Eiji, pero... mada mada dane...

—acaso todos en tu familia dicen eso??— le preguntó momo a Ryoma,

—eso supongo...—

—y tu primito ven! O temes que te gane de nuevo?—

—¬//¬ no lo creo!!—

—nyaaa tu puedes ochibi!! Termina con nuestra mala racha!!—

en este partido, tuvieron que ir a tie-break (se escribe así?) o sea que iban 7-7 y para no seguir a 9... jugaron 7 pelotas, el primero que ganaba 7 veces ganaba el partido. Y el ganador fue... Ryoma!!

—nyaaa ryo-kun!! Jugaste muy bien!— le dijo Hiro a su primo

—nyaaaaa siii le ganaste!!— lo felicitó Eiji.

—iie.. fue porque jugó mucho..

—me duelen las manos... sostenme esto ryo-kun— le dijo dándole las muñequeras

—haii—Ryoma tomó las muñequeras y al instante notó, que no eran eso, sino que eran pesas, de 10kg c/u— como pudiste ganar con esto puesto!!

—nyaa!! Eres muy fuertee Hiro-chan!

—jajaja, pero aún me falta mucho...—

— u.uU bueno.. ya es tarde.. vamos Hiro ...

—haiiiiii!!!!!! Sayo otokotachi!!(chicos)

—todos vieron alejarse a Hirpo, celosos de la suerte de Ryoma por tener una prima como ella...

finalmente, después de ese largo día, volvieron a la casa..

————————————————————————————————————————————...———————————————————————————————————————————

bueno.. hasta ahí... es un poco malo.. lo se... pero espero que les haya gustado

ya saben.. cometarios, críticas, todo permitido, porfa dejen reviews y que tengan una buena navidad y año nuevo, y un buen cumpleaños para Ryoma..

byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

erika chan!!!


	3. los ojos de hiroko

Hoiii hoii después de tanto tiempo (24 de diciembre u.uU) vuelvo a subir

No se como va terminar esto pero espero q este bien

——————¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯——¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯——————

Ya hacía un mes que Hiroko estaba con su primo y se habían divertido mucho.

Todos los días Hiro miraba a Ryoma practicar junto con sus compañeros y a veces jugaban entre ellos, un día, ella vio a Eiji y Syuichiro jugando dobles, y como ella, al igual que Ryoma no acostumbraba jugarlos quiso probar.

—vamos ryo-kun! Por qué no quieres? Tienes miedo de perder? Gallinaa!!—

—u.uU de acuerdo, pero va a ser un partido muy facial para ellos... perderemos en segundos.. —

—ese no es el Ryoma que conozco! Hay que tener fe! No puede ser tan difícil!—

— ¬¬ como quieras... mañana acordaremos el partido te parece?—

—ˆ-ˆ si!!!—

al regresar a la casa mientras Ryoma le contaba sobre las pruebas que le faltaban para terminar el año Hiroko se chocó contra una columna, como si no la hubiera visto, y Ryoma la miró extrañado...

—estoy cansada : P— le dijo— no estoy muy atenta n.nU—

—vos nunca estas atenta ¬¬— la burló Ryoma

luego de comer, Ryoma fue a buscara a karupin para darle un nuevo juguete que habían comprado

mientras tanto, Hiroko entró en la habitación de Ryoma para buscar sus cuadernos y ayudarle a estudiar, pero de repente encontró el libro " dobles para principiantes" de su primo y se lo llevó al sillón, olvidando completamente para qué había entrado y comenzó a leerlo.

Como leía muy rápido lo terminó en seguida e intentó memorizar todo su contenido, pero como era muy tarde, se quedo dormida.

Ryoma, también cansado, se disponía irse a la cama cuando vio a Hiroko dormida, notó que estaba temblando y fue a buscar algo con que taparla a su habitación, pero al regresar no la encontró.

—Hiroko!—

—Hiro!! Hiro!!—

sin encontrar respuesta alguna comenzó a buscarla, dejo las mantas en el sillón, y fue a la cocina a ver si había ido por algo de leche.

Luego se fijo si estaba en el baño, o en alguna habitación.

—no es gracioso! Donde estas? No te escondas!—

Ryoma tenía un mal presentimiento, fue hasta el sótano(supongamos que la casa tiene sótano ne?), Hiroko sabía que el odiaba ese lugar y tal vez pensaba asustarlo allí.

Pero no, no había rastro de ella.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana, a ver si se le ocurría otro lugar cuando vio a Hiroko con los ojos cerrados, caminando hacia la calle.

—que estas haciendo!—

salió a toda prisa de la casa, a esa hora todavía pasaban muchos autos, y v arios conductores estaban dormidos, o hasta borrachos (más seguridad en las calles, y en la rutas por favor T-T u.u)

justo en el momento en el que Hiro iba a cruzar Ryoma salto sobre ella haciéndola caer

—o.o nooo y que pasa si se despierta?— pensó Ryoma, al recordar lo que podía causarle a un sonámbulo que despertara (estaba sonámbula por si no se dieron cuenta ;P)

por suerte ella no despertó, sino que siguió durmiendo apaciblemente en los brazos de Ryoma quien con mucho esfuerzo logro llevarla de nuevo a la casa (mi héroe!) y la tapó con las mantas.

Al día siguiente Hiroko despertó primero, como acostumbraba hacer, hizo un desayuno japonés para Ryoma, y fue a despertarlo.

—tuve un sueño muy raro— le dijo cundo abrió los ojos —soñé que me salvabas de que me pisara un auto jeje que raro no?—

—Ryoma abrió los ojos totalmente despierto— pero.. estabas sonámbula! Como te acordás?—

—eso... paso? OO— dijo ésta sorprendida —nn gracias por salvarme ryo-kun! Dale, toma el desayuno que se te hace tarde —cambio el tema rápidamente

—acá pasa algo raro...— pensó Ryoma en voz baja mirándola fijo, y noto que esta vez sus ojos eran naranjas— creo que...me tenés que decir algo... no?—

—u.u ...bueno... tenés razón en realidad...mis ojos…no solo muestran mi estado de animo o mi energía, también...cómo t lo explico?...mm...—comenzó— es como que cuando duermo... yo estoy dormida... pero no del todo... entonces veo con los ojos cerrados... y si estoy... sonámbula veo lo que hago, pero no puedo parar... porque para mí.. es un sueño—

Ryoma escuchaba no muy convencido, pero atento la explicación de su prima

—pero no te sirve para nada! Si no t das cuenta! —

—... y quien dijo que tenia que servir para algo eh? Bueno.. en realidad sí.. cuando pongo mis ojos blancos me sirve.. si quiero descansar la vista... o... si quiero ver... a través de algo...—sonrió—

­

—si claro— contestó él, escéptico—

—no me crees?, mirá. Andate atrás de la pared, y hacé algo, ya vas a ver ¬¬!—

Ryoma siguió las instrucciones , tomó a karupin y le rascó detrás de la oreja

—y? Qué estoy haciendo?—

—... le estas rascando al oreja a tu gato— contestó ella con total seguridad

—wow!— asombrado Ryoma preguntó — por eso no viste la columna ayer?

—si.. eje pero no es que no veo las paredes! Yo decido eso, pero.. a veces se me escapa y me choco todo n.nU—dale que se te hace tarde! Hoy tenés prueba?, no te olvides de preguntarles a ei-kun y syui-kun si juegan con nosotros ˆ-ˆ— respondió ella, quien como había dicho tenía los ojos blancos

Ryoma, quien había olvidado completamente solo respondió

—no los llames así! —tomó el almuerzo que le había preparado Hiroko comió un poco y salió para la escuela, era verdad, ya era tarde

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯——————————¯¯¯¯——————————¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

ˆ-ˆ bueno... eso fue todo

así que esa era la razón de los ojos de Hiroko.. eh? Mira vos no sabia ;P

bueno

grax por los muchos ¬¬ reviews

espero que les haya gustado... el próximo capitulo será Eiji-Syuichiro vs. Hiroko-Ryoma y algo mas... jeje

supongo

bueno esop

byeeeee

Erika chan


End file.
